


A Pair of Fools

by Louhetar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Coming Out, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Spooning, no beta we die like men, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: What if you wake up getting spooned by your bff?
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	A Pair of Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Rust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/gifts).



Jon opens his eyes, heavy with sleep and listens to the quiet humming of the tv in the background. The sun is shining irs rays through the curtains warning his face. Jon can tell it's early in the morning. He must have fallen asleep on the big couch of his and his flatmate's living room.

He tries to roll around, feeling strangely confined. However, he notices he can't really. He opens his eyes again and is about to squirm when he realises just why can't he move. There is a huge hairy arm, dusted with a myriad of freckles holding him down and broad chest against his back. He can feel steady breathing behind him, the person in deep sleep.

Tormund.

His best friend and housemate.

A man he's had a crush on for years.

They were watching some movies, having one of their movie nights and at one point they must have fallen asleep. But it still doesn't answer the question of why is Tormund currently spooning him, a thick blanket on top of them 

Jon should probably panic, or wake the man up, but he can't force himself to do it. Tormund's arm around his chest is a pleasant warmth and he feels so very content and safe just laying like this with his friend. He can feel Tormund tighten his grip on him in his sleep and Jon melts into his friend's embrace.

"Jon." A soft whisper makes him startled, but he can tell Tormund is still asleep by the pattern of his breathing.

Could he actually like him back?

Tormund has never shown any interest towards men, not to Jon's knowledge. They've been friends for years, ever since high school. No one could ever tell they're the same age with how big and bearded Tormund was. And still is. Jon's been crushing on the man ever since then. They didn't see each other for a couple of years, but when one day he got a call, asking him if he wanted to share a place, Jon agreed instantly. So in the past 3 years they grew even closer together, quickly becoming best friends. The other man's presence never overbearing nor unwanted. He's never seen Tormund dating, not talking about girls, he realises now. Could the man actually be similarly closeted as he is…? He tries to think but the warmth of the big body clutching him, makes him sleepy. He plays with red curls falling on but eventually Jon falls asleep, lulled by the steady heartbeat of his crush.

When he next wakes up, it's to the startled movement of the man holding him. "Jon, I'm so sorry I didn't mea-" there is panic in Tormund's voice and Jon hates how it sounds.

"Hey, it's okay," Jon breathes as he catches the arm and presses it back to his waist gently. "I'm okay with this. Please stay, Tor," he says and squeezes the big hand. He turns in the hold to look at his friend and he smiles at the startled big man. There is a mane of unruly curls framing his friend's face, even wilder than usual in the morning.

"You're… okay with it?" his friend asks dumbfounded, searching his face for any untruth.

Jon's tired of pining. It's been years. Their friendship is too deep for something like this potentially harming it.

"Oh Tormund. I've been dreaming of it for years," he says quietly, a small smile on his lips.

"You, you what?" There is uncertainty, disbelief clouding the blue eyes of his friend and Jon realises now, he might not have been the only one crushing. Tormund holds him tighter and one hand moves to gently touch his cheek. "Do you mean it?" he says so quietly that Jon could barely hear it.

"We are fools, aren't we?" he leans towards the touch, sighing contently as the scent of his friend floods his senses.

"I think, I think I've been dreaming about this too," the blue eyes clear up, now filled with hope.

Jon moves one hand to brush some of the coppery locks away from the handsome face. He smiles at how Tormund closes his eyes and leans into his touch. He moves closer, watching for his friend's reaction. He searches the man's face. Then Tormund gives him a slight nod and a smile so warm. Something in Jon breaks.

He closes those last centimetres of the distance and covers his friend's lips with his own. The kiss is incredibly sweet and light. A touch of skin barely there. 

He almost sobs with it

When they part, Tormund doesn't move away, huge arms wrap around his neck almost crushing him. One hand lands on the nape of his neck and Tormund's hugging him, pressing him tight to the man's chest.

He can feel Tormund tremble, emotions surging through the huge man.

"Tor, I-" he starts.

"I love you," quiet words come from his friend's mouth and that's when Jon realizes that Tormund's crying, heavy emotions making those strong arms shake. "I've loved you for years," a soft sob.

Jon moves slightly away to cup the man's bearded face. Tormund's big blue eyes look so earnest, filled with emotions.

"I love you too," he whispers and captures Tormund's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. "I just… I just never thought you felt this way, that you liked me like this," he continues, his voice strained with emotions.

"A pair of fools, aren't we?" Tormund says softly against his lips and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet i wrote last year around October and forgot about. I think it was to be a smut intro bit honestly I dont remember. If you want to i can, write ch 2 with it bit it works as a short soft ficlet for me


End file.
